Maris Sirenes
by Kotori Uchiha
Summary: No profundo mar, existe a civilização das sereias, agora chegou a hora de descobrir como a vida delas é. Pesssima em Summary, a fic ta melhor. ESCOLHA OS CASAIS!


Oiiiiii tchurma! Bem, eu estou com uns probleminhas de criatividade com as outras fic's. Por isso estou fazendo essa aqui. Quem lê a fic "Mageía: Um mundo encantado" e "Konoha International High School", por favor, passem lá e me deêm ideias, estou sem um pingo de criativity :'(

Ok, chega de enrolação e vamos pra fic!

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mais se pertencesse, eu faria a "Turma do Naruto jovem"!**

* * *

><p>-Hinaaaaa! Anda, temos que ir antes que feche!<p>

-Espera Ten, eu perdi meu colar... ACHEI!

-Hina, anda!

-Pronto, pronto!- No mesmo momento, desceu uma linda garota, de cabelos azulados e olhos perola. Usava um top azul-marinho e um colar de perolas. Mais o peculiar dessa garota eram as partes de baixo, que não eram pernas e sim uma longa cauda azul com vários enfeites de tons variados de azul. Ela era Hyuuga Hinata, a filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, um herói das lutas marinhas.

-Finalmente desceu, né senhorita Hinata?- Falou uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis-celestes. Usava uma blusa de manga curta rosa-bebê com um colete rosa-escuro por cima. A cauda era de um rosa brilhante com uma espécie de pulseira entre a cauda e a barbatana. Ela era Yamanaka Ino, filha de Yamanaka Inoichi, um famoso comeriante de objetos humanos perdidos.

-Genteee, temos que ir logo!- Disse uma garota de longos cabelos chocolate e olhos chocolate. Usava uma blusa de alças roxa com um blazer lilás por cima. A cauda era de um lindo tom de roxo com uma espécie de "brinco" dourado preso na barbatana com uma ametista. Ela era Mitsashi Tenten, filha de Mitsashi Tsumetai, um grande explorador que fez a descoberta de um monstro marinho ainda desconhecido pelos humanos, Nessie. (N/A: Gente, quem conhece a historia do monstro do lago Ness, deve ter ouvido falar no Plesiossauro, que sugerem que seja a Nessie, então eu resolvi pegar essa historia e usar nessa historia, ok?)

-Ok ,vamos porque preciso ainda passar na loja do meu pai para dar uma ajudinha.- Falou Ino, saindo pela porta, sendo seguida por Tenten e Hinata, que fechou a porta e trancou.

-Qual vocês acham melhor pegar, a Corrente das tartarugas ou pegamos um tubarão?- Falou Hinata, já pegando as notas para pagar o transporte.

-Acho que os tubarões estão com problemas, vamos pegar a Corrente das tartarugas.

-Então vamos láááá!- Falou bem alto Ino, indo pra direita.

-Ino, é pra esquerda.- Falou Hinata, com uma gota.

-Bem... Eu já sabia!- Comentou Ino, com um sorrisinho sem-graça.

-Sei...- Falou Tenten, seguindo Ino.

**Na entrada da corrente das tartarugas...**

-Vamos pegar a expressa!

-Não, vamos pegar a Speedy!

-CHEGA! VAMOS PELA RACING E ACABOU!- Berrou Hinata, num surto de fúria.

-O-ok...- Concordaram as duas sereias com medo.

-Três para a Racing, por favor.

-Aqui está.

-Obrigada. Meninas, querem um suco de algas?- Perguntou Hinata, se dirigindo a uma lanchonete.

-Hum, eu quero uma de algas vermelhas.- Falou Ino, abrindo a bolsa e pegando o dinheiro.

-Não Ino, eu pago!

-Ok, já que insiste. E você Tenten, vai ser o que?

-Ah, pode ser de algas brancas? Sabe que sou alérgica a corantes naturais de algas.

-Ok, um vermelho pra Ino, um branco para a Tenten e um verde pra mim, ok, já volto.

**Na loja de caudas...**

-Cadê elas meu pai?- Se perguntou uma garota de longos cabelos rosa e olhos verdes. Usava um vestidinho verde folha que batia um no meio da parte de cima da cauda verde cintilante. Ela era Haruno Sakura, filha de Haruno Subaru, um botânico responsável pelas plantas medicinais que curaram varias pessoas.

-Bem, eu não sei. Mais que essa cauda combina comigo, combina!- Falou alegre uma garota de cabelos cor de areia e olhos de um verde beeeem escuro. Usava uma blusa de amarrar no pescoço vermelho-vinho e a cauda era de um vermelho bem vivo. Ela era Sabaku no Temari, filha de um dos mais famosos engenheiros de todo o mar, que criou o Palácio dos 5 reis.

-Ah, finalmente chegaram! Que demora!- Reclamou Sakura, colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo um gesto de reprovação com a cabeça.

-Culpe uma tartaruga barbeira que parou toda a Racing!- Falou Ino, já entrando na loja e pegando as mais variadas caudas.

-Meninas, andem logo, só temos uma hora para comprar as roupas, ai a Ino vai na loja do pai dela e ajuda ele. Ai vocês vão lá pra casa e se arrumam, ok?- Falou Sakura, pegando uma linda cauda verde com detalhes verde escuro.

-Ok!- Responderam toda em uníssono, cada uma pegando uma cauda e indo até os provadores.

50 minutos depois, todas haviam comprado as caudas e haviam ido para casa, a não ser Ino, que foi até a loja do pai e lhe ajudou.

**Na casa da Sakura...**

-Bem, aqui está a minha nova roupitcha de baile!- Exclamou Ino, retirando da sacola uma cauda especial para bailes, que ia do busto até as nadadeiras. Era de um rosa discreto com vários desenhos de flores nos mais variados tons de rosa. Depois retirou um brinco de flores de ouro rosa e um colar de ouro rosa com um lindo pingente de diamante rosa em forma de uma rosa. (N/A: Bem, a Ino está luxuosa porque isso (Coisas como ouro e diamantes) é muito comum no mar, ok?) – É ai, é ou não é chique?

-Ok, é chique sim, mais agora é a vez da Hinata. Vai lá Hina!- Falou Sakura empurrando Hinata, que já estava com a sacola na mão.

-Ok, essa é minha roupa para o baile.- Falou Hinata mostrando uma cauda com o mesmo formato da de Ino, mas a cor era azul cintilante, com vários desenhos de estrelas em um tom mais escuro de azul. Depois ela tirou um par de brincos de safiras no formato de estrela e um colar de ouro com um belíssimo pingente de estrela de 6 pontas em safira também.

-Nossa Hina, que lindo! Agora é minha vez!- Exclamou animada Temari, revelando uma cauda de baile vermelha com vários detalhes de corações em um tom de vermelho bem escuro. Depois ela tirou da sacola um par de brincos de rubi em formato de coração e um colar de prata com um pingente de rubi em formato de coração também.

-Minha vez!- Falou Tenten, indo até a frente da cama de Sakura e empurrando Temari com o quadril, que deu risada e se sentou. (A Temari, não o quadril.) Da sacola que carregava ela retirou uma cauda de baile roxa, com detalhes de borboletas em um tom de lilás. Depois ela tirou um par de brincos de ametista no formato de uma borboleta e um colar de ouro branco com um pingente de ametista no formato de uma borboleta também. –Agora é a sua vez Saky!

-Ok, então lá vou eu!- Então Sakura retirou uma cauda de baile verde fosca com uma espécie de dragão desenhada num tom de verde escuro e profundo. Depois retirou da sacola um brinco em formato de dragão cheio de esmeraldas de todos os tipos e um colar de platina com um pingente de dragão em esmeralda.

-Nossa Saky, você tem uma fixação por dragões né?- Perguntou Ino, com um sorrisinho.

-É verdade Saky, você adorava quando a sua mãe contava historias de dragões. Você ficava toda eufórica.

-É, algum problema nisso?- Perguntou Sakura, com as mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não, mais você sabe que dragões não existem.- Falou Hinata, lá da ponta da cama.

-Hum, ok, vão sonhando. Bem, eu comprei uma coisinha pra nós. Deêm uma olhada!- Falou Sakura, retirando de outra sacola uma espécie de arco para colocar na cintura lilás, com varias pedrinhas de ametista e um pano meio transparente num tom de roxo cobrindo toda a circunferência do circulo, menos a parte da frente, aonde tinha uma bela ametista em forma de borboleta incrustada, bem no centro.

-QUE LIIIIIIINDO!- Berraram as meninas com as mãos na boca. Tenten foi até Sakura e pegou o arco, maravilhada.

-E tem muito mas aqui!- Exclamou Sakura pegando um e entregando a Temari, Hinata e Ino. Por fim pegou o verde e colocou na sacola com as coisas dela.

-Bem, agora vamos nos arrumar!- Falou Hinata, pegando o Baby-liss (Acho que é assim que se escreve) e a chapinha.

-Bem, então eu vou tomar banho primeiro.- Falou Ino, pegando uma toalha no guarda roupa e indo para o banheiro.

-Enquanto isso me ajudam a achar as maquiagens? Perdi tudo nessa maloca.- Falou Sakura, abrindo o outro lado o armário que estava extremamente bagunçado.

**40 minutos depois...**

Estavam todas prontas, todas estavam com os cabelos arrumados, maquiadas e vestidas. Prontas para ir ao baile. Só faltava a companhia chegar. Mas os acompanhantes estavam demorando o suficiente para Tenten perder a paciência e quase quebrar uma das flores submarinas de Sakura.

Depois dos acompanhantes chegarem, elas foram com eles até o baile do reino. Chegando lá se surpreenderam: Havia as conchas-cadeira douradas com almofadas de veludo e corais mesa num tom de prata incrivelmente belo. Tocavam uma musica lenta e romântica enquanto os mais variados casais dançavam. Havia desde criancinhas até anciões bailando. A comida também era requintada. Estavam dispostos sobre as mesas todo o tipo de comida: Sucos de plantas do mar morto, moluscos do mar japonês, lulas colossais, enfim, todo o tipo de comida.

* * *

><p><span>E ai, gostaram? Bem, os casais eu quero que vocês decidam, porque ai vai ser melhor. E por favor, deem ideias para a fic, essa e as outras.<span>

Beijos, até o próximo cap!


End file.
